


Roasted

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Third POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: “What are those?” he asked while he plucked the bag from her hands.“Those are-” Before she could finish her sentence he opened the bag and stuffed three of the bags contents in his mouth. “-Marshmallows,” she said, the word trailing.





	Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

“What are those?” he asked while he plucked the bag from her hands.

“Those are-” Before she could finish her sentence he opened the bag and stuffed three of the bags contents in his mouth. “-Marshmallows,” she said, the word trailing.

“Disgusting,” he said after he swallowed them while giving her a sour look, his face contorted in aversion.

She chuckled. “Well, they are not meant to eat like that.”

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look. “Then what is the point of-”

“Come on, I’ll show you,” she interrupted him. She opened the drawer to grab something from there and then took his hand to drag him outside into the garden to the fireplace. “I actually wanted to save this for tonight but since you’re already curious, might as well show you now,” and she started to grab some wood from the garden house, placing it in the fire-pit.

He was watching her with narrowed eyes, following her every move with a predatory gaze and a slight puzzlement on his face.

“You do know how to make fire, don’t you?”

He was silent for a moment. “No,” he grudgingly admitted, a little bit of red creeping to his cheeks.

“Let me teach you,” she said, taking the wood out of the pit to start anew.

Patiently she explained and showed him how to make fire, her time with the girl-scouts coming in handy time and again. He clung to her every word, listening to her beautiful melodic voice while watching her nimble fingers work. She lit a piece of paper and placed it in the stack of wood, bowing down to softly blow to kindle the wood. Smoke drafted through the air in his face and he scurried a little back while coughing and looked at the fire with an intense dismay.

She chuckled softly. “Are you afraid of fire?”

“I’m not very fond of it,” he said reluctantly.

“Come here,” she bade him and patted next to her on the wooden bench while the fire already started to crackle. She plucked the bag with marshmallows from the table, grabbed a skewer and stuck the marshmallow on it and handed him the stick. “Now, hold it above the fire,” she instructed and repeated her action to have her own marshmallow.

She smiled at him as he was intently watching the piece of food on the stick. “Keep rotating it,” she ordered.

“I still don’t see how this is going to make this weird fluffy thing better,” he said a little sour but followed her instruction. “And now it’s burning,” he said somewhat angry when the marshmallow started to caramelize.

“That is supposed to happen. Now take it away from the fire and you can eat it. Careful though, it’s very hot on the inside,” and she took her own marshmallow away from the fire and blew on it gently.

He mimicked her actions and then dared a bite. From the corner of her eye she saw his skeptical face turn to delight, an almost child-like glee spreading across his features.

When he had finished it he turned to her. “Give me another one,” he demanded with happy greed and he snatched the bag from her hands to put another one on the skewer, putting it above the fire and staring at it with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, there you have it; roasted marshmallows,” she stated and he nodded while still staring at the fire with big eyes. “Let me make us some warm chocolate milk to go with that so you can test how you like marshmallows in hot beverages,” she said and tossed him a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
